The Game
by MegaPokeFan5
Summary: One-Shot. Loosely based off of the film franchise Saw. The life of Ash has been up and down. He's met many friends, trained hard to become a Pokemon Master, and has lost everything on the way. Now he is given a "second chance". Rated T to be safe. Light horror initially, so nothing too gruesome yet.


**Hey there everyone, I'm back with a little one-shot here. Go to my page and look at the poll to tell me if I should continue this or not. I got the basic Saw-themed torture going on, except with a lot more explaining here. If it continues, the video explanations won't be so long and an actual plot would develop. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

**The Game**

The man woke up on the wall. He was chained to the wall by the arms and legs. Around his wrists and ankels were metal cuffs that surrounded the ankle or wrist, and were rooted into the wall. The room was not too small, big enough for movement, and lit by a single lightbulb in the middle. 15m x 15m, the walls and floor were made of stone. The door, which was on the opposite side of the room from the man, was made of steel, with a clock mounted above it. There was a keyhole and a single steel bar that locked the door, otherwise it would swing open on its own. In the middle of the room, directly underneath the lightbulb, was a television set.

The man started screaming hysterically and trying, in vain, to get out of his cuffs. Suddenly, the television came to life, and the man quickly turned his attention to it. On the screen was a wooden puppet of Arceus.

"Hello, Ash," the puppet "said" in a dark voice, moving its jaw when the words were said. Ash turned his attention to the puppet.

"I want to play a game."

The tone of the "puppet's" voice scared Ash. Ash took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, but got a pewtred odor. He then recalled his training made him train for a week straight, no baths or showers. If he got out of this alive, he would make a resolution to clean himself every day. As long as he had time for it.

"Your entire life has been consumed by your dream, the dream of being a Pokemon master. You have traveled to far beyond lands, and faced them with courage. However, you are in the small little bubble you have wanted. It hasn't always just been you and your Pokemon. You've had friends for support, but not anymore. The red-head, who supported you from the beginning, now lives broken-hearted. Your earliest rival, along with your other best childhood friend, live a life of lonesomeness and long nights, dying a little each day worrying about you; after you rejected their attempts to help, their lives have never been the same. Next, the bandanna brunette. She was your traveling partner on several journeys, but you fell out of touch after the Wallace Cup while traveling the Sinnoh region. She now lives a wonderful life, but with your other friends, searches to get you back in her life. Same goes for her boyfriend, the continuous searcher, promising one day to rescue your soul. Concerning the bluenette, she had become severely depressed after losing you in the Unova region, but she was luckily saved by someone better than you: your Sinnoh rival. Your story is one of betrayal; you disappeared into an unknown region to train on your own, but you never felt amazing enough to return to your friends."

In the middle of the lecture, Ash tasted the inside of his mouth, and found it to taste disgusting, something that tasted worse than rotten eggs. He shivered at his awful hygiene, but his overconfidence was getting him out of his bonds.

"Your friends are now as bad as you are, all because of you," the voice continued. "But as I said, you have a game to play."

Two machines rose out of the ground on either side of Ash.

"The machines you see are the keys to your survival, and new look on life. To the left is a machine to save your Pokemon. Inside the glass box on top is your best friend Pikachu, who is now your only friend."

Ash focused on the left machine, and as the menacing character said, the Electric Mouse Pokemon was in a glass box on the top. Pikachu was clearly beaten up bad, but still actively trying to escape its prison.

"Now focus your attention to the rest of the machine," the voice continued. The rest of the machine was evilly simple. The box was supported over a small desk with a button on it. "This is a very simple machine, Ash. Boy, realize you may receive your Pikachu at the push of a button, but at a large cost. You will lose all remaining memories of your friends. Let me show you.

"Now, direct your attention to the next machine." Ash twisted his head to the right, finding that this was more of a torture than a redemption session. This video was going on for far too long. But he had to focus, spat out the blood and taste in his mouth, then listened intently.

"This machine is also very simple, Ash. Look at it closely. Seem familiar to you?" Ash looked at the machine and realized it instantly, despite the pain in his head.

"Correct, it is an exact copy of the other one. These two combined used to be your existence. Now, only one can survive while the other fades into nothingness. Not even death. Nothingness."

Ash gulped, swallowing some bad taste and fear.

"This box is different. This box contains every last memory of your friends. Every photo, every gift. Anything once owned by a friend and given to you in one box. You may keep these memories and try to escape with your life, with a new conviction. Just press the button underneath it, and you will obtain it. The push of either of the two buttons will immediately release the seal on the box and allow you access to its contents. However, the other contraption with disappear into nothingness. How will you survive, when you have only 1 minute, as shown on the clock." The clock, as it appeared, was approaching 11:59. "At 12:00, the room will seal itself, the boxes will disappear, and you yourself will fade to nothingness. What to do? Destroy your only good memories or your last loyal Pokemon. The choice is yours."

The video ended. The clock then struck exactly 11:59, releasing Ash from his bonds.

_60 seconds left_.

Ash began orienting himself with his situation. He quickly observed his small room and checked the door. He wasn't about to get it to move, and there was no sign of a key for the lock or a saw for the bar. He ran around the room quickly, but found nothing of help.

_50 seconds left_.

Ash looked away from the clock and back to the machines. What could he do? Would his friends really accept him after all he's done to avoid them? He flashed back to the happy times and last goodbyes. He never left on a sour note, but he always left. A trip down memory lane was costing him precious time.

_ 40 seconds left._

"Don't keep looking at the time!" Ash snapped to himself. The situation was tense. He figured he needed to do something sooner rather than later. He was finding it harder to breath now as well. "Think, Ash. THINK!" the young man roared. Then it hit him. The TV! Ash quickly broke the screen of the television, careful not to hit any fuses that could bring him any more pain, and tried, in vain, to find a key.

_30 seconds left._

"DAMN IT!" Ash roared. Half his time elapsed so quickly, and the only thing he did was stick glass into his left hand. Faced with no other options, he looked back at the machines and at Pikachu. The electric type continued failing to escape, since there was no room for him to use attacks. Ash remembered how Pikachu had always been a great friend to him, even after all of his Pokemon had left him due to his borderline insanity about being a Pokemon Master.

_20 seconds left_.

"Now or never, Ash," the young adult said to himself. He looked at the struggling companion, then the piles of photos, letters, and items given to him by his friends.

_15 seconds left._

Ash ran to the machine and pressed the button. "Pika!" Pikachu yelled.

In joy.

Suddenly, a huge cranking alerted Ash to his friends. He quickly turned, Pikachu leaping onto his shoulder, as his last memories of his friends seeped into the ground, into nothingness, as the floor opened and the machine entered a new chamber. "Goodbye, for the last time," Ash said quietly, coughing, nearly choking.

The ground covered itself back up again.

_8 seconds left_.

"Shit!" Ash cried. He and Pikachu bolted to the door and quickly looked it over one last time.

_5 seconds left._

An idea quickly formed in Ash's mind.

_ 4 seconds left._

"Pikachu, Iron Tail on the door!" Ash cried.

_3 seconds left_.

Pikachu, from years upon years of training, lept up, tail already glowing. Ash peered into the keyhole to look for changes.

_ 2 seconds left._ Ash had no time to react. Through the keyhole he saw an eye staring back at him that quickly disappeared.

At the exact same time, Pikachu's attack landed. Steel type on metal rod. It sliced through, creating sparks from its impact to the end.

_ 1 seco..._

A hiss sounded, erupted by a roar, and the massive, contained fire swallowed up Pikachu, the room, and the frightened trainer who couldn't properly change himself.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed. Killing Ash isn't something I enjoy, so don't get used to it. It is based on a horror, killing, death trap movie franchise, so what else did you expect? Anyway, see yah later.**


End file.
